A Mare, a Map, and a Treasure
by Admiral Colt
Summary: Greed. A vice for the Rich. A wish for the poor. Crime drives our wishfulness sometimes. And sometimes you get a big break, but it never comes easy. You have to work for it, but it doesn't mean you're alone.
1. And So it Begins

Just another lonely day in Canterlot… just like everyday I'm alone on the streets. I have no family, no real job, and basically no friends. The only people I associate with are slimeball, lowlives, and some kind merchants from time to time. But for the most part I'm stuck in the slums, sleeping in the alleys of the beautiful city.

Everyday I pray to Luna, maybe one day I'll be able to escape this dreadful life and get a decent house, maybe in Ponyville, or Phillydelphia.

Anywhere but here really, I've had enough of this damned city. The only thing that get's me by everyday is the thrill of thievery, the feeling that I can get caught at any second. It also gives me a chance to pawn off the goods and save up money for… well something.

Tonight's my big haul though, Fancy Pant's manor, the ultimate challenge next to the castle itself. I look over my blueprints I got from my 'mole' so to speak.

"Hey Swift!" Called a Black Pegasus from across the alley. "I had a question for you."

Swift was a childhood nickname given to me by the slum people, since I've always had quick hooves.

"What do you want Lucky?"

"Please call me Colt, you know I hate being that nickname."

Me and Colt, or Colt-Fortune have been rivals for about a year now, he always takes advantage of my heist tip-offs when he overhears them.

"Okay, fine 'Fortune'" I resented at his request. "What is it?"

"Well since I stole that last heist from you at Snooty's place I thought I'd help you out and give you this gift I found in there. And before you ask, no it's not charity it's a tool of chaos." He explained with a smug grin while pulling a small tool from his saddle-pack.

"Huh? What is this thi-" I started.

"It's a Skeleton key, capable of opening any lock without any chance of failure. It can withstand quite a bit of pressure and won't break as easy as those… toothpick things you tend to use." He interrupted and finished.

"Let me talk would you!?" I barked. "It's just like you to pity me and give me something I don't need. But… thank you for the thought, this'll help with me breaking into Fancy Pa-" I stop myself hoping he didn't know what I was going to finish with.

"Ohh, so you're the one that's going to try and break into the second largest building in Canterlot huh? I guess it figures you always did like to try the impossible."

We both giggled a little.

"Y'know Colt… if you want you can help me out."

"Me? No, you know how that'd be, I mean you'd be falling over everything leaving me to get arrested while you make your get away."

I broke out of my giggle and quickly retaliated giving him a cold glare.

"Okay thanks for the gift. Now go!"

"Okay, okay… geez no need to get your tail in a twist."

He walked off. _Damn Lucky… thinking he's all that._ I think to myself. I look around wondering where my contact is.

"Cloud should've been here by now… where could he be?" I whisper aside to myself.

I decided to clear my head a bit and walk around town, calm down before the big heist. I decide to scrape some of my bits together from what little I had from the last heist to buy me a new cloak.

"A little too fancy for your tastes don't you think?" The merchant asked.

I didn't respond, I just placed the bits on the table and walked away. It was beautiful, a Black cloak with a gold-spun lining around the edges.

"I agree with the merchant Swifty." A familiar voice calls from around the next building. A turquois Unicorn with a Quill, and Parchment cutie mark.

"Cloud, what is it? Come to harass my nonexistent clumsiness like Lucky?"

"No it just legit looks too fancy for you. I'm used to seeing your tattered fur and nothing else."

"Cut it out Shakespony, at least it's not a crown or anything like that, and if anything I can use it as a blanket at night."

"That's just asking for you to get robbed..."

"Shut it!"

"Fine, fine. Anyways what did Colt say?"

"He gave me a Skeleton key, and made fun of my sneaking abilities!"

He sighed, "Typical Fortuneboy for you, can't keep his silver tongue in the chest."

"Whaddya mean silver tongue!?"

"He makes you flustered everytime you speak, don't try and deny it. He once conned a merchant out of all his goods. Just by distracting him with words."

"I do not! It's hot outside!"

"It's in the middle of Fall, and you're saying it's hot outside? I thought I was hotheaded..."

"Errr! Just get to the point! What were you going to ask me originally?"

"Calm down Swifty, I'm only playing. Anyways, since I gave the plans for..." He hushes his voice a bit, "_Going after Fancy's mansion."_

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Your secrets safe with me, I just wanted to wish you luck. I have to go scope out a good house for the next heist."

"No need, if this pulls off as well as I'm planning it to, I'll be set enough to get a small cottage in Ponyville."

"Okay fair enough. Then I guess I'll go talk to the slummers." He walks off and I open my wings slowly flapping up to find my entrance point, deciding whether I should go through the roof or the back cellar.

After scouting out the house for awhile I decide to go to the slums for a bit and rest while I still have the chance. If this fails, I'm screwed.

I arrive at the slums and rest on my bedroll for a while cuddling under the blanket when I'm disturbed by an alarm going off. As I see Colt bolting through the alleys, two guards chasing him.

Colt's POV

"Crap, crap, crap! I'm screwed. Damn it Pinkie Pie why'd you have to spot me and ask me what I'm doing?!"

I look behind me and see the two guards slowly ganging on me. I then get an idea, I curve back and stop in the slums, where the bulk of the slummers were watching my scene.

I hear the guards walking through the crowd as I slip under the cloak of an unknown pony. Then I hear the guards ask,

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, I saw him drop his hat and run down the alley. Make sure you take a right, I'm positive he took a right."

"Thanks for the assistance sir."

"Hey Lucky it's okay you can come up now." I hear a familiar voice but I can't quite place my hoof on who it is.

"Damn... that was cloooo- oh hey there Swift. Uh sorry about... y'know sneaking under your cloak."

"It's fine... what was that all about though?"

"I was just about to unlock a display case holding a gold necklace. Then Pinkie Pie... Luna knows where she came from, asked me what I was doing, which drew attention of the clerk, who then proceeded to sound the alarm."

"What were you getting a necklace for?"

"A certain Mare."

"Oh, you're going soft?"

"You know it... wait what? Damn it I walked into that one like a filly into a candy shop."

Swift's POV

"Completely. Anyways good luck with whatever sucker pony decides to fall for your charm."

"You'd be surprised sometimes, it's quite effective on ponies.

"Yeah I'd love to meet the girl who'd fall for your... tricks."

"Perhaps you've already met her. Perhaps not."

"Okay well get going, I only have a few hours to get some rest!"

"Fine, I'll take my leave now. By the way, I like your cloak."

He walked away, and I blushed. _Wow, he's good..._ I think to myself. I head back to my bed roll and finally drift off into a gentle sleep.

***A/N* First Chapter of a new series! I'm excited for this one. Anyways for those of you wondering when part 4 of Colorful Insanity is coming out, don't worry it will be soon I swear. It's the final conclusion and will end... quite possibly unexpectingly to what you might think it'll be like. And for those of you wondering the main character's real name is Swift, I guess Swifty's not a really creative nickname but ehh. And since she has no family she doesn't feel entitled to a last name.**


	2. The End of the Beginning

Swift's POV

I awoke from my rest to find that night had fallen. I looked around and all the slummers were sound asleep. After a minute of grogginess I rose from my bedroll and saw Fortune staring blankly out at the moon.

"Hey Lucky, it's almost time for me to head off."

"Yeah? Well don't get arrested. It wouldn't be as fun without competition."

"Oh…? What about the Underground. They command a lot of the crime here."

"Maybe, but they're easy to outsmart. They have no drive, no passion, and worst of all they just do it for the money and corruption."

"It's also easy to outsmart them. Besides I guess it's better with a personal challenge, not just a general one."

"Exactly! Anyways good luck... princess."

"Princess?"

"Yeah, the title fits the cloths."

"Ha! Me? A princess, like that could happen."

"Oh come on, you can't deny that you look like pureblood, drop dead, beautiful royalty. in that cloak."

I roll my eyes and try to conceal the blush by faking coughs.

"You sure you should be doing this?"

"Of course, what are you saying I'm incapable?"

"No, not that. It's just, you seem to have a cough."

"O-oh, that? it's nothing. Concerned are we?"

"Course not, I may have the charm, but I don't fit the bill of the beautiful one."

He gives me sly grin at me.

"Ohhhh such a charmer... Anyways who was that mare you were talking about earlier?"

"That mi'lady is a secret you may never know."

"Oh great, you're gonna refer to me like a noble now aren't you?"

he gives a slight nod to me, then we exchange a few competitive looks at each other. I eventually walk off and head back to my bedroll.

_"Glad I got this cloak, if I conceal the gold lining it'll function well as a shadowy cover."_ I think to myself, "_Besides I'll be able to blend into the crowd if I need to go into any public areas at the mansion."_

I pack a few things; The Skeleton Key, some normal plastic picks, and a few bits in case I need to bribe some guards. I place them in my saddle-pack, flap my wings, and fly off en route to Fancy Pants' Manor.

"Luna's night, shadow me in the corners of darkness. And grace my hooves with the silence of the night, for if I succeed I shall never steal again."

After my prayer I continue to speed towards Fancy Pants' manor. As the manor grows closer in sight, my heart beats faster and faster.

And finally I'm here, hovering above the mansion. Earlier during Colt's stunt I finally decided to break through the cellar, that way if I'm caught I can pose drunk, and if not I can sneak right through according to Cloud's blueprints.

I land in the back of the mansion and approach the cellar door. It's wide open, and then I hear hoofsteps coming up the stairs. I hide in a nearby bush as a hear a pony who looks like a butler and he rambles,

"These nobles are going to be so drunk tomorrow they won't even remember what city they're in."

He scoffs at his own joke and walks away.

"Phew." I express my relief.

I walk down the cellar stairs looking around I see hundreds upon hundreds of different wine types.

"Maybe I should join in the party... Just a bit of drinks won't hurt anything."

I shake my head, "_I need to focus."_ I think to myself.

I continue through the cellar looking for a door where noise isn't emitting from. I put my ears up to each one until I find one that fits the part.

"What are you doing?"

My heart stops and I come up with an idea. And I turn around to see a noble standing at the door.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting more wine... mind your own buishnessh. Who do you think you are?"

"Hehe, someone seems to have partied a bit too hard. I'm the host of this party Fancy Pants. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh.. sho you're Fanchy Pantsh? Okay but I might need a little help."

I shake my head, trying to fake sober up.

"I'm Ssssssoarin's sister. Swift" I hesitate trying to think of an alibi to be here.

"Oh? I didn't know that he had a sister. Well a pleasure to meet you Miss. Swift. Follow me back to the main room."

I walk slowly over to him and take his hoof. "_I can't believe he fell for that" _I thought to myself.

"Shorry about the mixup, I'm a bit tipshy right now."

"Haha, no problem my dear, it's all in good fun. I feel bad though, you're bound to have some big headache tomorrow."

"I shuppose, but it'll be worth it to have attended this party."

"May I ask, why haven't I seen you before. I've met almost everyone in Canterlot, especially the Wonderbolts."

"I tend to be a bit... reclusive."

"Ah, that explains it, well I'm happy that you're here Miss. Swift."

"I'm happy to be here."

I give him a half fake/half real smile. We keep exchanging small chat as we approach the main room.

"Well here we are my dear, be sure to have fun why don't you?"

"I'll be sure to, thank you Fancy Pants. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

_"Great now he's going to ask Soarin' about me..."_ I think regretting my decision.

I wade my way through the party seeing only unfamiliar faces. I finally reach the back of the room where all the food, and drinks are being kept. I look around, hold my cloak up, and slip under the table. I poke my head through the table cloth and look for a door to exit the room through. I spot one and then crawl towards it, lifting my hoof up I open a door, slip in and shut it before anyone notices me.

"Okay, now just to find a nice room, a treasury maybe?"

I walk the halls keeping an ear and eye out for any guards that may be patrolling the halls. I see a door that has a gold plaque on it saying "Restroom"

"Wow... this guy really is rich."

I look around the corner and see a door with a Gold doorknob and walk towards it.

"_This could be it._"

I peak my eye through the keyhole. I see a small unappealing chest, surrounded by nothing.

"Could be nothing... but then again it's in it's own room."

I pull out a normal lockpick and place it in the keyhole.

"Okay now if I just raise it and twist it a bit..." *Snap* "Damn, one more."

I rotate the lock, trying to find it's sweet spot. After breaking a few I finally hear a satisfying *Click*

"Yes!" I quickly cover my mouth with my hooves.

I cheer in my head. I slowly open the door, and enter it. I approach the chest looking around for anymore objects that may be in the room. Nope nothing... slowly walking back towards the chest I notice two locks on it, one with a peculiar looking sphere attached to it. The other just a normal lock.

"_Hmm, any lock he said?_"

I grin remembering the Skeleton Key that Fortune gave me. I place my saddle-pack on the ground rummaging through the normal picks and loose bits in there. Then finally come upon the special pick.

"Aha! A lock that opens almost anything huh?"

I close my saddle-pack placing it back under my cloak. Slowly sticking the pick in the lock I hear an instant *Click*

"Wow, that's really... efficient."

I then place the pick into the spherical lock hoping for the same results. Nothing instantly. I twirl the lock around like normal yet it doesn't break like the normal picks. It just keeps going. I finally hear the normal *Click* and the chest unlocks.

"Okay, here we go. I wonder what's in this box..."

I hear voices outside the room.

"Yes, I'm positive. I saw a suspicious looking mare sneaking out of the main room and into the halls!"

"Damn..."

I pick up the cloak and disappear into the shadows of the room. The door creeks open slowly, looks around and sees the box is missing.

"The chest! It's gone! Fancy Pants is going to have me fired for this..."

He enters the room desperately looking for it then walks into the shadows. I hold my breath.

"Please come here box! I'll lose my job if you don't."

He reaches around and almost touches my chest. I quickly maneuver my torso to the side. Then he feels around and touches the box.

"Oh thank Celestia!"

I realize it's just an unassuming box, but it's obviously containing something important for the guard to be stressing so much over it. I do the only thing I can do right there, I punch him square in the face, hoping it'll knock him to the floor at the very least.

"OW! Who was that!" The guard said stammering back falling to the floor.

I run out of the shadows, take the box, and run.

"Damn it Swift! Why'd you attack him, it's just a box holding some gold!"

Running faster and faster breaking through the main room, I conceal my head with my cloak and push my way through the crowd until I reach the bulk. Finally hitting where I could blend in no problem I take a few deep breaths and see the six mare's who have saved Equestria three times now;

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack all talking near the edge of the room and approach them. Before I reach them I slip the chest in my saddle-pack.

"Hello!" Says Twilight energetically.

I ignore her walking towards the table next to them to grab some water.

"Uhh, excuse me Miss."

Realizing ignoring them probably isn't the best idea, I raise my head and reply,

"H-hi..." I say nervously.

"Is somethin' wrong sugarcube?" Applejack asks sympathetically.

"No! I mean no of course not, why would there be? I mean it's not like I'm planning to kill someone." I exclaim. "_Smooth Swift, just smooth..._"

"Ah don't believe you would, but you seem a bit nervous."

"No it's nothing.. just not used to social events like this." I reply.

"Darling it's not that bad." Rarity says.

I glance behind the three talking to me and see Rainbow Dash and Pinkie giggling about something, while Fluttershy is just looking at the floor shyly, I swear she looks at me and whenever I try to return eye contact she looks back at the ground.

"I know, it's just... I'm not... um. Well I feel out of place here." I say back to the groomed mare.

"Between you an' me sugarcube, I'm not big on all this fancy shmancy stuff either. Rarity insisted we all come though." Applejack tried to sympathize with me.

"Well that sounds a lot like me, but I should really get going. I have to return back home."

"Before ya go, could ya give us yer name?"

"Oh yeah, excuse me for my rudeness. I'm Swift."

Anxiety grows in my stomach as I realize the guards must be searching for me.

"Ah'm-" She started.

"I know who you are, you're the saviors of Equestria, three times over. First Nightmare Moon, then Discord, and after that Chrysalis and the changelings!" I interrupted her trying to speed things up.

"Why now I suppose you could say that, but really darling we're just normal... and slightly less normal ponies just like you." Rarity motioned at Pinkie Pie.

"Well it's really nice to meet you all. Perhaps we'll cross roads again."

"Stop right there criminal scum!" A guard yells from the crowd.

I look behind me to see a pegasus holding a bag of bits. The Pegasus then shouts.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY WINGKIIIIIIIIIIIINS!"

My jaw literally drops at the statement, along with me laughing hysterically on the floor.

_"Haha! Good let him take all the heat off of me. I mean what a coincidence!"_ I regain my composure. "Sorry for that... scene. It's just that, I mean what pony yells his name when robbing a place first off."

"Ah wouldn't know anything bout that. But yeah, it does seem a little silly hehe." Applejack snickers a bit.

"Anyways it was nice to meet you again, bye!"

Honestly I'm just relieved to be out free. I walk through the crowd less suspiciously this time around. Then as I reach the door I see Fancy Pants standing with Soarin and a few guards at the door. My pupils shrink.

"_No! I was_ _**SO**__ close!"_

"Miss. Swift! Or is that really your name?"

I see him staring me down, and the Wonderbolts looking nervously around the room.

"I-I-I... I um, you see, there's a very good explanation for this."

"I see, I guess you'll have your chance to tell it in court. Guards, seize her saddle-pack!"

I know when I'm beaten. I surrender and kneel on the floor, lowering the saddle-pack to the ground.

"Okay, go ahead and take me in." I let out a small tear that drops to the floor."

One guard takes my saddle-pack and the other grabs my hooves and holds me down.

"First off boss, this girl was holding several plastic... um sticks. And this metal...ish one. Besides that just a few bits, and Ohhh you're gonna love this." The guard explains to his boss. I hear a familiar voice.

"What is it?"

I notice that this guard is dark... a lot darker than guards normally are. In fact he's pitch black.

"It's a bit chest."

"Bring it here! That's... that's the nevermind hand it over."

"Of course sir, although I could always just y'know... do this!" *Thwap*

Fancy Pants falls to the floor unconscious, then the 'guard' lowsweeps the other guard onto the floor and lands a blow instantly the guard. He pulls me up throwing the chest back in the bag.

"FLY!"

I stand up quick and throw the pack over my back, flap my wings and bolt out the door. The 'guard' removes his helmet revealing an all too familiar Black and Yellow mane.

"Lucky!?"

"Damn it! I said don't call me that! Just fly and try to keep up we gotta get to the slums quick!"

I listen to the stallion and fly just behind him. We fly non-stop for a few minutes straight and I lose breath fast. We approach the slums and finally land.

"Okay now sit down, stay quiet, and I'll handle this!" Colt barks at me.

After a few minutes pass guards show up and look around for me. under my cloak I'm shadowed into a corner. I peak from under the cloak and see Colt punching the guards and throwing them off a ledge.

Colt's POV

The two guards that followed us came up to me asking me questions. I answered them all trying not to arouse suspicion but they kept pestering and pestering, it began to irritate me a bit too much. I snapped.

"Okay I'm done answering questions go back to licking Celestia's boots, or whatever you guards do."

"Sir, insulting a guard is against the law."

"Pissing me off is against my laws."

I punched the one guard right in the face, quickly knocking him to the floor. The other looks shocked at me and tries to get a blow in at me. I duck 360 and uppercut him into an unconscious state. Then roll the unconscious bodies off the ledge.

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger I suppose."

I approach Swift's bedroll, and whisper.

"Hey princess, you still there? Or am I talking to shadows?"

Swift's POV

I look astonished at the stallion wondering how he did that so easily.

"Y-yeah, I'm here."

"Good stay there till morning, I have to make sure that they don't keep coming after me. I have a heist in the morning and won't be back for weeks. I need to assemb... gather some things together."

_"Well he's definitely not hiding anything from me." I think to myself._

He walks off and I slowly get up when out of nowhere Cloudchaser appears in front of me.

"Hiya Swift!"

I'm caught off guard.

"Gah! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but I heard what happened and wanted to see if you made it out."

I look at him silently for a moment.

"What?"

"You already heard what happened? How is that even possible?"

"Don't ask, I'm your informant for a reason."

"Well I don't know if that whole thing was worth what I got out of it."

"You got something? What is it?"

"It's a small chest, I found it in it's own room with two locks locking it, and the guards made a big deal about it. Yet all it may be is a chest of gold. I suppose it's finally time to see what's in it."

I motion Cloud over to my Bedroll and grab my saddle-pack. Slowly opening it and taking out the chest. It feels... odd picking it up. I unlatch the box, and open it.

"It's... it's empty! After all of that, I got an empty box!?" I exclaim.

"Swift, there's another compartment below this one to protect the contents of the box..."

"Oh, well I'll get on that then..."

I pull the top layer off of the box and notice a single sheet of paper.

"It looks... really old. And on parchment. Wait... only maps are made on this type of paper, Cloud, this is a map!"

"Yes... but a map to what?"

***A/N* Aaaaaaaaand end chapter. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, I put aside a few hours just for writing this story. Tossing ideas around for how I'm going to execute the finding of the map. It was originally going to be in the Castle itself but thought it'd be a bit too big game for our Protagonist Swift. Also I'd like to give a shout-out to Cloudchaser the Unicorn for helping me get back into the writing mood. And for giving me my first OC, which will be introduced next chapt**


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N* Hello loyal readers and welcome to this new chapter of my newest story, The Thieve's Call. In this chapter it's all explaining how Colt-Fortune made it to the party for those of you wondering "How the hell did he get there out of nowhere?" or something along those lines. Nothing new for Swift here. Again Thanks for the OC submission, I'm still looking for at least one more for the story. So thanks for reading and be sure to look out for new chapters coming soon!**

Colt's POV

The mare walked off to her bedroll.

_"Guess I should follow her. Luna knows she's gonna get caught." _I thought to myself. "_Now how am I gonna blend in...?"_

An idea came to my head. I jumped off the ledge and started to fly towards the Canterlot Castle.

"Hey Fortune!" A mysterious voice called out.

I look around and saw a shadowed figure a few houses down. I readjusted my position and flew towards the voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" I questioned.

"Someone who's been wanting to meet you for awhile now."

I landed on the floor and walked towards the shadow. Every step the figure getting more clear.

"Oh a fan of my infamy?"

"I suppose you could say that."

I raised an eyebrow at the remark and then noticed a shine from the moonlight on the stallion's armor. I rose an eyebrow and grinned devilishly.

"Okay so tell me what's your purpose here?"

He walked out of the shadows and there he was, a Pegasus in golden armor.

"To take you down."

I laugh a little and then simply smile at him.

"Oh really? I would've never guessed. Typical bounty hunters. You never know how to blend in. Now tell me did you recently get your armor polished, or do you always look like a pansy?"

He seemed shocked at the remark. Then he pulled out a bowie knife from his armor.

"A knife? Really? You don't think I could just fly away?"

"Oh I know you can, but you see. We aren't alone here."

I look behind me and see three more guards behind me. The smile on my face only grew.

"So time to dance huh? Okay come on then."

Two of the guards from behind me grab my hooves and restrain me from behind. Granted I'm not the strongest here, but I have enough luck to get me out of this mess. After a moment the first guard approaches me, but I notice a trip in one of the restraining guards step and buck him at the loosened grip. The other one drops me and I shake free quickly.

"Okay boys, now it's fun!"

I run at the knife holder and slide under him. Behind the guard I sweep him off his feet, and as he get's up buck him in the head just enough to knock him out.

"Oh, big guard's not so tough now. C'mere guys I have a secret to tell you."

The two guards charge at me. I fly up above them and as one is right under me I whisper,

"No one's caught me, and no one will."

Then watch them slide while trying to stop themselves.

"Hahaha, it's like you're not even trying!"

They stare at me and notice my grin.

"Okay, okay, I'll make this fair. I'll stay on the ground."

I then fly down right in front of them.

"Go on, take a shot. It's free!"

The guards growl and begin to try and buck, or punch me. Each hit I dodge and as one of them tires out I take the advantage and buck back.

"Ow! Get him, make him pay!" The guard screeched in pain from the hit.

"That armor doesn't seem very effective. Maybe you should think of making it full body."

"Err..." The guard growled.

"No? Okay have it your way, let's make this a fair fight. One on one. No magic, no wi-"

The guard socked me in the face. I open my jaw to see if it's okay.

"Okay then maybe not..."

Backing off from the guard I return to the already unconscious one sleeping on the floor. I take his helmet off and place it on my head.

"How do I look? Intimidating? I've a question for you. Are my jests getting old?"

I then run towards the guard and he cowers back. After seeing his surrender I stop myself and return back to the unconscious guard.

"Hey bud, how's it going? I think I'll be taking this armor if you don't mind. What am I saying? Of course you don't you're not conscious."

I unbuckle the armor and equip it on myself.

"_Hmm this is a nice look. Maybe I'll keep this armor._" I think to myself.

Then a thought occurs to me. "_Swift!_" I hurry towards the manor.

As I'm running I forgot I have wings. I start to fly and as I approach the manor I land and act like a normal patrol guard.

"Hello guardspony." An uptight voice calls. "May I trouble you for a minute."

"Of course, it's no trouble." I reply.

"Well if you haven't heard, I'm having a party as of now and need some guards to patrol the perimeter as on of the guests has already lost her way to the cellar."

_"Swift... Wow if this guy thought she was a lost guest, maybe she does have a chance."_ I think to myself.

"Of course, my patrol just ended for tonight anyways."

"I'll pay of course. It's just there's a certain... treasure that I need to make sure no one takes."

I nod at him in understanding.

"Just point me to my patrol area and I'll head there immediately."

"_Apparently I'm a believable guard._" I think to myself.

"Just follow me now."

He guides me into his manor and leads me through the crowd into a hallway towards the back of the main room.

"Just walk the hallways and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Will do."

"Thank you sir, now to re-attend my party."

_"What an airhead, haha!"_ I thought to myself.

I do as I'm told for a few moments but can't help but get off course and look around for Swift. After about 10 minutes of useless wondering around I hear some pony having a hissy fit.

"Yes, I'm positive. I saw a suspicious looking mare sneaking out of the main room and into the halls!"

I look around the corner and see a pony reporting to a guard. After that I notice the guard walks into an empty room and looks around for a few minutes. After that I see him mumble a prayer or something to himself. Then I see a very familiar mare come running out of the room.

"Don't worry I'll catch her!"

I yell at the guard paralyzed in shock laying on the floor. I chase behind as she runs into the main room I follow her. I run towards the front of the room to see Fancy Pants at the door.

"You, I need you to stand here and guard the door with this man right here."

I nod and stand at the doors and notice that the Wonderbolts are standing right there looking off into the distance. After a few minutes I start to doze off a bit and then am woken up by hearing Fancy Pants yell.

"Miss. Swift! Or is that really your name?"

I see him staring her down.

"I-I-I... I um, you see, there's a very good explanation for this." Swift says.

"I see, I guess you'll have your chance to tell it in court. Guards, seize her saddle-pack!"

She kneels down on the ground and surrenders and kneel, lowering her saddle-pack to the ground.

"Okay, go ahead and take me in." I see her let out a tear.

I go over to her and take her saddle-pack and see another holding her down.

"First off boss, this girl was holding several plastic... um sticks. And this metal...ish one. Besides that just a few bits, and Ohhh you're gonna love this." I say and see a small chest in the bottom of the pack.

"It's a small chest" I tell Fancy Pants

"Bring it here! That's... that's the nevermind hand it over." Fancy Pants orders me.

"Of course sir, although I could always just y'know... do this!" I smack him over the head with the chest, knocking him out. Then taking the guard by surprise I knock him out too.

I throw the chest back in Swift's saddle-pack and pull her up from the ground.

"FLY!"

We run outside and fly towards the slums after she regains her composure. I remove my helmet, and unbuckle the armor, allowing it to fall to wherever it may fall.

"Lucky?!" She yelled.

"Damn it! I said don't call me that! Just fly and try to keep up we gotta get to the slums quick!" I yelled back irritated at the name.

We get to the slums not saying a word to each other after that. We land in the slums and I take her to her bedroll.

"Okay now sit down, stay quiet, and I'll handle this!" I order her.

The two guards that followed us came up to me asking me questions. I answered them all trying not to arouse suspicion but they kept pestering and pestering, it began to irritate me a bit too much. I snapped.

"Okay I'm done answering questions go back to licking Celestia's boots, or whatever you guards do."

"Sir, insulting a guard is against the law."

"Pissing me off is against my laws."

I punched the one guard right in the face, quickly knocking him to the floor. The other looks shocked at me and tries to get a blow in at me. I duck 360 and uppercut him into an unconscious state. Then roll the unconscious bodies off the ledge.

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger I suppose."

I approach Swift's bedroll, and whisper.

"Hey princess, you still there? Or am I talking to shadows?"

She looks at me in shock.

"Y-yeah, I'm here."

"Good stay there till morning, I have to make sure that they don't keep coming after me. I have a heist in the morning and won't be back for weeks. I need to assemb... gather some things together."

I walk off heading to the tavern a few streets down.

"Okay boys, now... who wants to play some blackjack?"

I see a mare, and two stallions getting out of their chairs. We walk towards the table and sit down.

"Okay dealer, set us up."

The dealer nods at me. He shuffles the cards, and lays em out to us. I see a pony pulling a card from under the desk and replacing it with one on the table. I glance over at him, and he returns it with a sly grin.

"Ha blackjack!" Me and the cheating pony yell simultaneously.

We continue to play the game both of us exceeding each other back to back. After about 10 minutes of it happening I decide to cash out and take my winnings. I head over to the bar and order a drink.

"Make that two, on me." Says the cheater pony looking at me with his Forest Green eyes.

He's a Light Tan Earth Pony. He has a long Red Tail with grayish white streaks running through it. He's wearing a black pinstriped vest with a watch and glasses to go with it, his mane covering his left eye.

"So what's your secret? Hidden cards, collaborating with the others?

"Luck." I say pointing at my cutie mark that show's a #7 on a 4-leaf clover. "It's my special talent."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Hey I have a job and could use your quick wit for it, would you be interested?"

-Flashback-

"Fortune, either you take the job or you don't! Which is it?" A pony yells at me.

"I don't know, you're asking a lot for such a... yes, I'll do it." I reply.

He slides the plans of the job across the table to me. I read over the plans, and give the other pony a small nod.

"I'll get this key for you, but I swear if she get's hurt...!"

"She'll be fine, just do your job, and we'll do ours."

The job reads:

_Here's the job details:_

_First I need you to head into the Everfree Forests where there's an entrance to underground ruins. We'll draw you a map to them on the back of these details. After that we need you to get through them and find a key in the chest that should lay in the very bottom level of these ruins. There are only two keys but we only know of the location for this one. Under the almost non-existent circumstances of someone else looking for this same key: kill them. After you retrieve the key, come back to us, and we'll give you further details on the job. Now get to work, if you finish within two weeks your precious friend won't be hurt._

"You underground bastards are going to pay!"

"I doubt that Mister Fortune, now if that is all get out, and don't come back until you have the key."

-End Flashback—

I proceed to explain the job further to the stallion.

"Hey so if we're gonna work together, then what's your name?"

"They call me Gambit. What's yours?"

"Colt-Fortune Treasure-Hunter and Thief extraordinaire at your service!"

"Hmm before I officially accept this job, tell me."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever lost a game of Blackjack before?" He said with a joking grin.

"Not once."

"Alright, I accept."

"Welcome to the team, I'll try to keep you alive."

Our drinks arrive and we enjoy the night... while we can.

***A/N* Another Chapter done, and another question raised. Who is this new person partnering up with Colt? What's this key to? And probably easy to answer but who are the underground threatening? Find out all these questions and more in Chapter 4! (P.S. Chapter 4's probably going to raise even MORE questions!) *Commence troll face***


	4. Unexpected Rivalries

***A/N* Hey guys what's up, Cdude here or as I'm also known, Colt-Fortune to tell you that well this chapter's done. I would like to thank Kirilia481 for the second OC donation to my story. It was fun writing this chapter, what with the different plotpoints and what not. Also another thanks to for his OC and Cloudchaser the Unicorn for his OC that's been around since chapter 1. He's the one who got me back into writing and the one who's keeping me on track. So go check out his stories… and it's totally not self promotion since I'm in them. Anyways thanks for reading!**

Swift's POV

"I… I'm not sure, I've never really been an expert on maps like you. Here let's see what you can make of it." I hand Cloud the map.

"It seem, well ancient from the looks of it… and it seems to be leading us past Ponyville into… the Everfree Forests."

"The Everfree Forests? Isn't that the place where there are all the deadly animals and all that?"

"Yeah that's what I've heard during my trips into Ponyville anyways. This seems like it may be worth something, do you want to see if we can pawn it off?"

"Hmm…" I hesitate. "_No, this seems to be more than just a simple map._"

"Swift?"

I snap out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah sorry."

"Yeah we should sell it?"

"No… no we shouldn't. I have a good feeling about this map."

"Shall we discuss this over drinks? My treat."

"Hell yeah!" I replied enthusiastically.

Cloud takes my hoof and leads me to the nearest tavern from here.

"Ahh, the Hoof and Horseshoe. The finest pit of lowlives, gamblers, and drunks, Care to take a seat?"

"Why thank you good sir. I wonder if they have anything besides their famous piss whiskey."

We laughed at the snide remark and called the bartender over.

"'Ey, what'll you two have?" The bartender asked.

"I'll take a shot of whiskey." I answered.

"Same here." Cloud followed.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Cloud starts talking to me about some… well to be honest I have no clue what he's saying. But out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glance of Fortune. He returns a quick glance, then I notice he's sitting next to another pony, another stallion, but this one's Tan with a Red Mane and Tail. I notice that he calls the bartender over and whispers something into his ear, Luna knows what he's up to.

"Swift! Are you listening to me?" Cloud interjects.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I reply obliviously.

"Okay so what was I talking about?"

"How we're going to find the entrance of the ruins."

"…Okay what did I just say?"

""Swift! Are you listening to me?"

He sighed and waved off the comment. And then the bartender returns.

"'Ere you go, that Black Stallion said they're on him."

"Err…" I growl under my breath.

The bartender gives me a strange look then sets the drinks down on the table.

"Who knows why that idiot does anything? Want me to teach him a lesson?"

He motions to the concealed broadsword under his cloak. The cloak that Cloud would always wear, it has his cutie mark on it and for some reason whenever I ask him about it he dodges the question.

"No offense… but he would probably come out on top." I spoil his confident comment.

"Hey just a minute I—"

Someone forcefully pushes the tavern doors open.

"Bartender, I want a shot of whiskey, make it fast!" A suspicious looking mare demands.

"Someone's a tad bitchy today." I remark at the mare.

"Uh, Swift… you may not want to say some of these things. She looks… wild."

"Because she'd publicly assault someone in this bar... Cloud I'm fine."

Colt continues to glance at me from time to time and I eventually get up to talk to him. I start to walk towards him and am stopped in my tracks by the mare sitting at the counter. She gives me an inspecting glance and I continue to walk. I finally approach Colt.

"Hey what's with the free drinks and why do you keep staring at me?"

"I just didn't expect to see you here princess."

_"Ugh! I hate that nickname!"_ I think to myself.

"So you're getting a drink with Fogrunner?"

"It's Cloudchaser. When are you going to let your grudge go?"

"As soon as the damn Canterlot Guards stop chasing after me! You're lucky they barely saw your face. Or at least not enough to give a thorough description of you."

"It wasn't his fault!"

"Really? You want to tell me how the guards all happened to find me at once then?"

"Ahh! You're impossible."

"Only for you princess."

The story behind Cloud and Colt happened a few years back. Cloud had just gotten into the game for selling blueprints and plans to break into houses. He made a decent name for himself so Colt decided to ask him for some blue-prints, he still refuses to tell me where to though. And Cloud wanted to go along with him but Colt refused and said he'd bring profits back for him. One thing led to another and during Colt's escape in a supposedly abandoned tunnel A bunch of guards caught him, he narrowly escaped and now all the guards in Equestria are after him.

"I give up! Thanks for the free drink but I have a heist to pla… damn it."

"Oh? Another heist so soon? It's not even the next day princess, you sure you're ready? What is it this time? Canterlot Castle?"

"Oh haha, you smug jackass."

"I don't see any donkeys around here. I didn't know there were any Donkeys in Canterlot."

"Ugh! Can't you take anything seriously?"

"A grudge."

I shake my head and walk away, the mare peaks out of her cloak giving another more attentive glance. She reveals her Sky Blue Coat and Mane, matching her Dark Blue eyes I return to my seat where Cloud is waiting for me.

"Is he willing to forget one coincidence?"

"Not a chance."

"So what's the story, where did Colt try to rob that made it such a big deal?"

"Well before you Colt tried to rob Fancy Pants' manor as well, and let's just say luck wasn't shining on either of us that day."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"The way that it played out… it was completely coincidental those tunnels were abandoned for years!"

"It's fine, I believe you. So, have you figured out what's up with that mare over there?"

"She seems to be watching you. Want me to go talk to her?"

"No, let's see how this plays out. Maybe she'll come up to us for a change."

After a few more minutes of waiting me and Cloud decide to have a drinking game.

"Okay we have ten shots of whisky each, first to throw up loses. We'll keep the rounds coming until one of us caves." I explain to Cloud.

"Fair enough, loser has to pay for the next visit."

"Deal."

We call the bartender over and he lays out the drinks.

"'Ere you go, try to throw up on the floor and not the counter. We just had it cleaned."

And so it begins.

After the first few rounds I start to get a bit lightheaded. I look over at Cloud.

"Hey you're… you're about to puke, my eyesh can shee it!"

"You're eyesh can't shee anything. You're drunk!"

The next few rounds come and we keep drinking.

"Hey, I'm not giving up any time shoon. I shuggesht you shtop." Cloud insisted.

"Bullcrap, you're about to give in."

The bartender walks over to put a few more rounds down.

"No I'm no-"

And there he goes, exploding right onto the bartender. I was laughing so hard I fell off my stool and kept laughing even after I threw up.

"Damn… that'sh two timesh I have to pay, I'm gonna be broke."

Still giggling I say.

"Hey don't worry, next time we come here I'll be shure to throw the match for you!"

"Cocky little…"

After that the alcohol finally takes it's toll and I black out.

"Hey, drunk-ass wake up!"

My head is pounding.

"What a great way to plan for a heist. Moping around… really it's genius."

"Ow, be quiet! My head… Wait who is this, it's too mean to be Cloud, and it's too girly to be Colt."

I open my eyes slowly and see a familiar yet unfamiliar figure standing over me with a smirk on her face.

"You're… you're that mare at the bar earlier."

"Sweetie, it's the next day, you're in one of the Tavern's rooms, although I have to hand it to you."

"What?"

"You can get even drunker than a stallion."

"Oh wow… thanks." I said sarcastically.

I rub my head because of the pain.

"Where am I?"

"…I just said we're in the tavern. Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

"Yeah well… it's hard to remember things, I can barely remember my name."

"Speaking of names what's yours?"

"First off, you first. And second off, why are you here, waking me up?"

"I heard you overtalking about a heist. I want in."

"Why would I let you join me?"

"Because, if you do I won't give Colt's location away."

"Go ahead, I don't care what happens to the smug sonofa-"

"Alright then, I guess I'll just go to the castle and-"

"No wait! Okay… you can join in on the heist. But what can you even do?"

"More than you, the only reason I'm joining is because the heists you've been planning lately have been… out of the ordinary. I mean first Fancy Pants' manor, and now this mysterious heist that you're chasing because of a map."

"How did you…?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, including in Fancy Pants' manor."

"Just think of me as a better, more infamous, and pretty version of you."

"My assumptions last night were right."

"And those were…?"

"You really are a bitch."

She stares violently at me for a moment.

"Live and Learn sweetie."

I roll my eyes, still rubbing my head from the pain. Without a word I tell her with my eyes "I'm going downstairs." I continue out of the room then hear loud moaning, worse than mine in the room adjacent to mine. *Knock knock knock*

"Go away!" A more masculine tone breaches my ears.

"I had to get up, so do you. Now stop being a wuss and get the buck up."

"Shut it Swift."

"Get up or I'm pouring cold water on you."

"You wouldn't…"

"You obviously haven't met me, you know damn well I would and will."

"Va te faire foutre."

"What?"

"It's fancy for "piss off!""

I roll my eyes and bust the door open. I then see Cloud jump up into a sitting position.

"Oh hey, I didn't really mean what I just said."

"Get up… we have a new addition to our crew, unfortunately."

"Wait who?"

I explain to him who the mare was last night and how she wanted to join the squad.

"So… if you would've said no she would give Colt's location away?"

I nod my head.

"And you believed he would get caught…?"

"Y-yes, what's your point."

"My point is, I have the world's largest hangover right now and can still remember that Colt has Charisma and luck to burn a hole through the planet."

*Facehoof*

"Well it doesn't matter now, a promise is a promise."

"You're too nice for your own good."

"Maybe, but at least I don't have the luckiest, most charming pony in Equestria pissed off at me."

"Ha! So you do think he's charming! I knew you-"

"Finish those words and they'll be the last ones you ever say!"

He grips his forehead.

"Not so loud damn it!"

"Oh yeah… but still, shut it. I don't have a thing for Colt."

"Whatever you say, princess."

He chuckles a bit and I respond with daggers piercing right through his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm done. So can I meet this mysterious mare?"

"Yeah, come downstairs with me. I want something to clear my head."

"Make it two."

"Hey we had a bet, next time we drank here you were paying."

"Damn… fine, I'll pay. This is highway robbery…"

Colt's POV

"Okay Gambit, you ready?"

The tan pony gives a nod.

"Okay on three, we knock on Fluttershy's door. One… Two… Three… *Knock knock knock*

A small creek in the door opens followed by a hardly audible.

"H-hello…"

"Um hey Fluttershy, I was wondering do you possibly think you could show us where the entrance of the Everfree Forest is?" I ask.

"_Hey, why didn't you get directions from someone who's not afraid of everypony." _Gambit whispers in my ear.

"Shh!"

Fluttershy looks at me for a second, as if inspecting me. She then gives a barely noticeable nod.

"R-right this way… If that's okay with you."

"Yes, lead on. And thanks Fluttershy."

After a few moments of walking, we approach the entrance of the Everfree Forests.

"Thank you Fluttershy, you've been a really big help."

"Y-you're welcome. I'm going to go back to my house now. Have fun."

The buttery yellow Pegasus walks off back to her house.

"So Gambit, ready to throw everything away for a few bits?"

"I'm surprised you're even asking."

"Okay then. Let's do it."

***A/N* Ohh tensions rise. Will Colt ever forgive Cloud? Will Swift finally meet her match? Who is this mysterious mare? Why am I asking you all these questions when I know the answers? Find out all of these except the last one in future chapters which may or may not be the next! Anyways thanks for reading!**


	5. Travels and Troubles (Colt's POV)

Colt's POV

We walk for a few hours. I start staring at the sky, watching the cloud's pass. And a though comes to my head.

"_Clouds... Clouds... Cloudchaser. Smug little-"_

"Colt, which way are we headed again? These forests all look the same to me." Gambit interrupts my thoughts.

"Just one sec, I'll pull out the map." I set my saddlebag down and pull out a map. "This should tell us where the ruins are."

"What kinds of ruins are these?"

"I'm not entirely sure, something from these ancient supposedly advanced race of ponies who lived underground."

"Hmm, never heard of anything like it."

"You shouldn't have, the underground says it's one of Equestria's best kept secrets."

"Shouldn't they send search teams out to harvest some of it then?"

"What do you think we are?"

"Fair point... But it's still odd we're the only ones."

*Grrrrr...*

"What was that?" Gambit said in a nervous voice.

"We're in the Everfree Forest. It's probably a Timberwolf. Grab your weapon."

"I was supposed to have a weapon?"

"YOU ALWAYS BRING A WEAPON!"

The wolf pounces out of the shadows right over my head. I pull out a dagger and stare at the wolf.

"Colt, what are you gonna do?"

"Make some firewood."

I spread my wings and fly at the timberwolf and it charges straight towards me. As it comes a foot before me I throw the dagger then fly straight up, shattering the wolf into branches. I fly down back to grab my dagger and walk back to Gambit.

"Nice work." He compliments.

"I do my best. Now where were we?"

"Finding our path."

"Ahh yes." I kneel down and point out our location. "So we're here. And it's about one mile to the north from our location."

"Not too far."

"Not at all. Especially considering we've been walking for a few hours. Do you want to speed it up at all? We can cut our ETA into a quarter if we keep a good pace."

"Sure a mile isn't too far to run."

"Too bad you're not a Pegasus too, else we could both fly."

"Ehh, toughen up running isn't that bad."

"Alright, didn't mean anything by it. Rainbow Dash can hardly stand staying on the ground too long."

"Isn't she that mare who pulled off the Sonic Rainboom?"

"That's the one. I've been trying to pull that off for years. It's not gonna happen any time soon."

"Ha, at least you admit it. There's this one Pegasus who comes to the tavern every night. He's always wallowing about it. By the end of the night he's the most drunk pony in there."

"I didn't notice him last night... Then again, I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"We were playing cards the half the night and drinking the other. It's no surprise really."

"True, alright let's go."

I throw my saddlebag back on and start to run ahead. After a few minutes we arrive at our destination and see an entrance _just_ small enough for a pony to fit into it.

"This must be it. I'm going in first to check for traps."

"Alright, I'll be right behind you."

I proceed slowly into the the small opening.

"Gah! Spider!" I yell out. "Damn creepers..."

"Arachnophobia?" Gambit inquires.

"Little bit... Never liked em."

"At least you admit it, still kinda funny." He snickers a bit.

"Yeah... Just don't tell anypony. They basically think I'm untouchable. And it's not always a bad thing. Anyways back into the hole."

I walk back into the entrance to find that I'm in a small room and look around for anything interesting. Gambit follows in behind me and walks around the room.

"Hey Colt, look at this. There's a tiny box or something or something."

"Hmm, nice find. Let me see here. It looks like a small mechanism is on it. Maybe a lock. Toss me one of the picks from my saddlebag."

"Alright one second..."

He digs through my bag and pulls out some small items before pulling a small pick out.

"Here ya go. How do use these things anyways?"

"I'll show you as soon as we get to a real lock, this one's... odd."

I take the pick and twist it around feeling for a lock. Several moments pass before I give up and look into the hole. In there I see a miniature city.

"Odd... This sounds a bit weird but I think there's a city in there. Maybe they're not extinct and gone. Maybe, maybe they're hiding out in here. But how?"

I step aside and motion gambit to look in the hole.

"This is incredible, I wonder if there's a way to get inside..." Gambit steps back and ponders the thought.

"Doesn't matter for now, we'll mess around with it later. See if we can ask a historian or something."

I look to the side and see a switch.

"Alright. Let's see if we can detach this from the wall. I think this is what we're looking for."

I stare at the switch quaintly for a moment and flip it. The box makes a clicking sound and a platform pulls forward out under the box, and the box drops down onto it.

"Aha! Okay... Now time to take this thing back to Ponyville to meet with our contact."

"Any idea who it is?"

"Can't say they wouldn't tell me any more then the mission details."

"That's not comforting..."

"I don't like it but right now I have no choice. I feel like my luck's running out."

"Why do you say that?"

"I may be losing somepony dear to me if this doesn't go right. And I've never had to deal with this much pressure during a heist."

"You're starting to sound dramatic, calm down."

"You're right... Let's head out."

I grab the box and place it on my back, wrapping a rope around it.

"Not sure if I want to damage this thing, so I'm not risking putting it in the saddlebag. Take my dagger for now, you're gonna have to fight. But I got your back if we get surrounded. I know some hoof-to-hoof combat if it comes to that." I explain to Gambit.

"Got it, I won't let you down. And I'll head to the Ponyville blacksmith while we're there and grab a weapon."

"Alright. Now let's go."

We walk out of the entrance and walk towards the forest exit.

"This place is so dark all the time. It's a wonder how you can even see the path, let alone that entrance." Gambit points out.

"I have good perception. I've spent a lot of time in dark corners." I respond.

"Fair enough... You are pretty much the perfect thief."

"Eh... I don't know about that. Sure I can charm the pants off of Celestia herself I'm sure. I can escape from a trap with the clap of a hoof. And I can pick any existing lock there is... Okay, maybe I'm close to perfect. But I've done this since I was young."

"Did you ever go to school? You're pretty smart."

"I did, but I never went to College or anything special."

"Well you're a bright stallion. Glad to be working with ya kid."

"Thanks. Let's hope this box is worth something."

We walk for several hours, encountering a Timberwolf before we reach our last checkpoint before the forest's exit.

"Nice daggerwork Gambit, you planted that thing right in that head branch." I praise.

"I guess it's the steady hand from dealing cards. Hmm, never thought that'd factor into that."

"Whatever it was nice j-"

An arrow flies right past my head.

"What the hell?!" I yell.

"Get down! And hand over the box!" A low voice shouts.

"Oho! A common bandit is it?"

"I'm no common bandit, I've killed royal guards."

"Quite the feat, You know, killing on an ambush, not just anypony can do that." I scoff sarcastically.

"Err... Give me the box!"

I hush my tone and whisper over to Gambit.

"When I say Clever, I want you to work your magic and throw the dagger at his leg."

He nods in compliance.

"Oi! What'd you say to that stallion right there?" The bandit interrogates.

"I said that you are the best bandit I've seen in awhile." I respond sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm being sincere, nopony has had the guts to attack me besides the Guards in a long time."

"What? The guards attack you? Who the buck are you anyways?"

"Oh I'm just Colt-Fortune. You know, low-time Canterlot thief."

"You're the Colt-Fortune?"

"What gave that away? Was it me telling it to you? Oh boy you really are a **clever** one."

Immediately Gambit picks up on the word and throws the dagger, landing it in his leg. Right after I charge the stallion and tackle him to the ground while he's distracted by the pain.

"Now, if you don't want me to kill you. I suggest you leave now." I demand him.

I pull the dagger out and hold it to his throat.

"Alright! Alright! Just don't kill me!" He squeals in fear.

"Good. Oh and I'll be taking this." I pick up his bow. "Now hand over the arrows."

"Fine, here." He takes the quiver off my back and puts it around mine then quickly chokes my neck with it, making me drop my dagger.

"Ga-Gam... Kill... Kill him!" I just manage to say.

He takes action and grabs the dagger, cutting the line and stabbing the bandit in the head. I take a breath of air.

"Damn it... Didn't see that one coming. Doesn't matter, he's dead and we have a new weapon." I say, taking deep breaths. "Thanks for saving me..."

"No problem. Now, let's leave these forests. Hopefully the rest of the trip won't be too eventful." Gambit says.

"Agree'd, let's go then."

We walk for about another hour and reach the forest exit. Seeing it's already the next day by the time we leave.

"Wow, I can't believe it's already the next day. Let's go meet the contact." I say surprised.

Gambit nods in agreement to me. We walk past Fluttershy's cottage and I see her feeding her animals. I walk over to her and pull a few bits out of my bag and give them to her.

"This is for being our guide. Thank you." I say to Fluttershy.

"Oh, it's no trouble... I was worried when you didn't come out of the forest. You don't need to pay me." She says meekly back to me.

"Don't worry about it, use it to buy some more animal feed. Or dinner. Or anything really. Besides you deserve it."

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright... Thank you uhh... Mister."

"The name's Colt-Fortune."

"Thank you Mister Fortune. That's very kind of you."

"No problem. I'll let you get back to your work."

"Okay, good luck with whatever you're doing Mister Fortune."

I wave bye to her and walk away from the cottage.

"Well that was very nice of you Colt." Gambit says to me.

"It's just a small act, nothing more." I reply.

"Alright, I'm not saying it's bad. Just be careful with what you do. You may need that money later and now you won't have it."

"I get it, I get it. Don't worry it was only 10 bits, I can get it back easily by selling one of the gems I keep."

"Okay, let's just get back to your contact."

We walk into town passing the library, many houses, and a boutique before arriving at a small shack at the end of the lines of houses. I see a Blue mare standing next to two familiar faces.

"Kira, where is this contact stallion you were talking about?" Swift says.

"Here he comes right now." Kira says irritated.

"Oh no..." Cloud says as he spots me.

"Hello Colt. I assume you have the package?"

"Hello Princess, Cloud, Miss... Kira I'm guessing?"

"Yes, now answer the question."

"Alright, alright. Yes I do right here." I motion towards the box on my back. "It was a bit more trouble then I thought it'd be, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"I didn't ask. Just hand it over."

"First, I want to know why there's a small city in here? Is it some sort of model? Because if it is, it must be pretty valuable to be all the way out in the Everfree Forests."

"I'm afraid I can't tell me, and don't even start to think I'll fall for any of your tricks. I care not for the likes of you."

"Fine, be that way." I pull the box off and hand it to her. "Now I want your ponies to stay away from mine!" I subtly motion my head over to Swift.

"Don't worry, we will. Now Swift, Cloud. I believe we have somewhere to be."

They both nod at her and they're off. And Kira stops in her tracks.

"Oh and Colt, report to the Ponyville Inn to get your next job."

They walk off, But Swift stays behind and talks to me.

"Hey, what did you mean by your ponies?" She questions me.

"It's nothing, I'm just dealing with a bit of bad luck lately." I answer vaguely.

"You, Bad luck? That's surprising. Just stay out of my heist! I don't know why you were Kira's contact, but I don't like where this is going."

"Whatever you say Swift..."

"You called me Swift?"

"It's your name isn't it? I better get going, and you better be catching up with your group." I motion over to Cloud and Kira.

"Fine, be careful."

"Starting to admit that you care?"

She blushes a bit before regaining her composure.

"Uh... Just... Just be careful." She runs off to her group.

"The Underground better not be messing with me here..."

"Let's get some rest Colt. She said to go to the Inn to get our next assignment."

We walk over to the inn and talk to the keeper. We ask him for two rooms. And tell him we're here on behalf of the underground. He get's the message and leads us to our rooms.

"The note's under your bed. Good luck, everypony who's come here for that job hasn't come back." The Innkeeper tells me.

"Thanks. Alright Gambit, I'm gonna read this note and head off to bed. Might as well catch up on some sleep." I tell him.

"Alright, I'm beat. Good night." Gambit says.

I walk into the room and reach under bed, grabbing the note. I lay down in my bed and hold it up to read it aloud to myself.

"_Colt, if you're reading this now you've finished the first part of the job, proving you can be trusted for now. Your next assignment lies back in Canterlot. We want you to get an audience with Celestia, and pose as a noble. While in the audience we want you to keep her and her right hands distracted while we send in somepony to take out an enemy of one of our clients. Do this and report back to me in the slums at the area that Swift used to sleep. Oh and we've noticed you picked up a friend. He better be able to be trusted, or Swift faces the __consequences._"

I place the note in my saddlebag and drift off to sleep.

***A/N*Hello once again audience! I am deeply sorry for not updating in awhile, I have been incredibly busy with school and what not. I promise I will update more often I've set the minimum to be about every week-end. For a new chapter. But I will be posting more regularly. I don't really have much witty things to say so uhh yeah... Peace off!**


	6. Favors and Fury (Swift's POV)

**And we're back! Colt here with yet another chapter of my story. A... Well you know the title. My point is in case you haven't noticed. The chapters alternate between Swift's and Colt's POV. Now this means the people/ponies who only want to read the Swift parts or Colt parts means that you have to wait an extra week or around there. I'm not sure why you wouldn't read both, but I won't tell you how to live your life. Alright, back to the story!**

Swift's POV

Me and Cloud walk downstairs to find the Blue Mare sitting at the counter sipping from a small cup of what looks like coffee. Cloud walks up to her and inspects her before getting her attention.

"Hey, uh... I'm Cloudchaser. If we're working together, would you mind telling me your name?" Cloud asks.

"I'm Kira, not like it matters. I'm not looking for friends here." She responds.

"Alright... Well I just-"

"Cloud, you know her name. Let's just get a drink. On you." I interrupt before he says anything else.

"Yeah yeah..." He waves the bartender over.

"What'll you have sir spews a lot?" The bartender teases.

"What the...?" He stops and thinks about last night.

"After you passed out you turned as green as the grass in Ponyville." Kira interjects.

"As the mare said, now what'll you have?" The bartender asks again.

"I'll just take a water. Something to clear the head. As for Swift..." He points at me to make my order.

"I'll have a tea. Add a bit of lemon if you can." I order.

"Coming right up." He says and then walks off.

"So Swift, Cloudchaser. Before we get any further with this map, I have something I need to do." Kira explains.

"Which is what, exactly?" I ask.

"I need to meet up with a client that my associates hired." She says.

"Who's your contact?" Cloud asks.

"None of your concern, besides I'm not obligated to say. You'll find out when they get to the rendezvous point." She says.

"Fine, but I want to relax for a minute." I say. "Besides, I'm the leader of this outfit."

"Ha!" Kira mocks.

"What's so funny? If you have a problem with it, you can leave." I say forcefully.

"I still have information that you don't want released." Kira scoffs.

"Fine... But you still have no control over me." I stand my ground.

The bartender approaches us again and hands both of us our drinks. I pick mine up and take a sip.

"Fresh off the pot, perfect." I say satisfied.

"So, do we know what is on this map of ours Swift? I mean we should head out to find our destination soon. I'm eager to leave Canterlot. It's been awhile." Cloud says while motioning to his sword. "I wanna see if I can actually use this thing."

"I'm not sure... But we need to do this for Kira first. She **is** going to help us, after all." I say.

"Alright, fair enough. So when do we need to meet this contact. And where?" Cloud inquires at Kira.

"We're meeting them in Ponyville. And the time is today at around 6." She explains.

"What time is it now?" I ask her.

"It's about 3. You two slept a long time. You especially light weight." She points at Cloud.

"I'm not a light weight! It's just that... Swift can take more than me..." He says shamefully.

"Don't worry about it Cloud. Back off of him! He isn't exactly feeling great right now." I order Kira.

"Fine, all I did was call him a light weight. Anyways the trip will take a bit. So finish your drinks and let's head out." She tells us.

Me and Cloud start to drink our beverages and make a little small talk.

"Do you really trust her Swift?" He asks me.

"Not really... But she can help us, and she has something over me. Besides I think I can pick up a few skills from her." I tell Cloud.

"Alright, I have your back if you ever need it alright?"

"Thanks Cloud, you're a good friend."

"I know." He smiles and takes a final sip of his water.

"Alright, we're done. Let's go." I tell Kira.

"Great, now we have to head to an old shack towards the end of Ponyville to meet them. They should be on their ways back. I suggest we try and figure out where we're going after this." She explains.

"Perfect, alright. I may need to get something for a weapon soon. I'm not exactly a martial artist. I prefer to stick to the shadows." I say.

"I think we all know that. When you were mugged, me and Colt had to step in. He was a pushover though ran as soon as he saw us." Cloud teases.

"Well it's not my fault I've never fought anything in my life. I prefer to avoid combat if possible. And I never want to kill." I snap back.

"It's not that bad, it can get kinda fun after awhile." Kira says devilishly.

"Keep your twisted morals to yourself. I'm not a murderer." I argue.

"Fine, let's just go, we're going to need to catch the train and that will probably take an hour or two. By the time we get there, we'll only have an hour left." Kira hurries us along and we walk out of the tavern. Kira walks ahead of us.

"So... Have you ever given any thought to getting married? At all?" Cloud asks out of the blue.

"I don't know... It hasn't really been priority number one for me. But I guess. I just don't know who. And don't really have the money to buy a house. That's one of the reasons I'm doing this whole thing. I want to give up thievery, or at least just not depend on it to barely survive." I tell Cloud. "Why? Are you...?"

"Huh? No... I just thought you may be interested in somepony. Didn't know if it was on your mind or something." He explains.

I sigh and think to myself for a moment.

"If I tell you what I want to hear, will you not bug me about him anymore?" I say in a uneasy tone.

"Only if it's 120% true." He says.

"Fine... Yes, I do like him. But really, he get's on my nerves far too much for me to think of him that way. He's not a pony who's willing to settle down any time soon anyways." I confess. "I mean he's funny, charming, but have you seen him in a crowd?"

"No, what do you mean?" Cloud asks.

"Remember the rally in the slums we had a few years back?" I ask.

"Yeah, Old Windy was trying to get the Princess to notice us." Cloud points out.

"Well Colt tried to stop him by walking on stage, the second he took a step up there to stop him, he froze up." I explain to Cloud.

"He get's stage fright?" I see a grin creep onto his face.

"Yeah, he's a definite shadow. He can't stand being the center of attention." I explain to him.

"Oh, this is rich. The perfect Colt has flaws" Cloud let out a snicker.

Kira notices the laugh, turns around, and stares coldly at us.

"Are you two done? This isn't a time for jokes, we have a job to do and we need to do it now!" Kira barks at us.

"You're lucky that you have something over me. Otherwise this deal would have ended long ago." I return her cold stare.

"Well give me a clover and call me Colt-Fortune." She mocks.

"Just shut up and keep going..." I say bluntly.

Cloud leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Maybe we should talk later... When we stop at an inn or something."

"Fair enough, I guess the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we're done."

Cloud nods at me and we stay silent for a bit until we arrive at the train station.

"Here we are, the gateway to everywhere. If you don't mind numbing your bum." Cloud smiles at me for a moment.

"Very classy." I return a smile at Cloud.

"Aren't I? Here, I'll go get the tickets." Cloud walks towards the ticket vendor.

"No need. I'll handle this." Kira stops Cloud and walks over towards the ticket vendor. After a moment she pulls out some sort of stone that looks like it has a symbol on it. The vendor gulps and shakes for a minute before handing her three tickets. I tilt my head curiously at the event and watch as she approaches us with the tickets. "Let's go."

"What was that?" Cloud inquires at Kira.

"Nothing of your concern." She says plainly.

"Well the conductor was shaking, I think it is my concern. Did you put a spell on him or something?"

"Do I look like a damn Unicorn? I think you took that role after your parents... Oh wait you don't have any." She challenges him.

"I... You little... BUCK YOU! You do NOT mention my parents like that! How the hell do you even know about them?!" Cloud calls her bluff.

"I know many things for instance, your prized possessions is that sad excuse for a cloak, and that rusty blade."

"Mention them again and you'll suffer the same fate as the changelings after the Elements were done with them."

Kira thinks for a moment.

"You're fighting a losing battle, but fine. I'll cease insults for now."

Kira walks off onto the train. I shake my head look at Cloud, looking to comfort him. He looks back at me and his angry frown turned into a sad one.

"I'm sorry Cloud... As soon as the opportunity arises, we're leaving her." I try and help.

"It's fine... It's just a touchy subject. I swear I'll get my revenge on the underground if I have to."

"I'm right here to help. Don't worry, if she does that again we're done. I'm not letting her taunt my friends like that. Now let's go... We have a rendezvous to meet." I walk onto the train and take a seat, Cloud following not far behind. I look at Kira, sitting directly across from us. "Do it again and we're done. You're call."

She scoffs and sits silently for the duration of the train ride. Me and Cloud make occasional small talk and get into a debate about who would win in a race. Soarin or Spitfire. After awhile we arrive at Ponyville.

"But Spitfire has more dexterity and can make sharp turns no problem." Cloud argues.

"Maybe, but Soarin has more endurance. He can fly much longer and sprint at the end." I return.

"Both of you, quiet! You're giving me a headache, besides we're here." Kira shushes us.

I roll my eyes and exit the train with Cloud. Kira comes out after a moment.

"Now where is this shack again?" I ask Kira.

"It's on the edge of town, it's about a twenty minute walk." She answers.

"Alright, let's get going then. I want to start our mission. Besides, we get to go on an adventure!" Cloud says as his eyes light up with a bit of hope.

"Cloud, don't ever change." I giggle a bit. Kira shakes her head and starts to walk ahead.

"Follow me. Hopefully I can see your thieving skills come in handy, instead of you constantly talking about pointless things."

I give her a frown, but she obviously doesn't notice, because she's facing the other way. Me and Cloud follow her lead.

"_My ticket out of poverty ends soon... Maybe Cloud would be willing to move close to me. I could have some company. Or maybe I could convince Colt to calm down and move near me too. Maybe if a miracle happens I can settle the feud between them._" I think to myself and look around at all the small buildings. "I'm so used to the stone buildings and fancy decorations. I like this place a lot more, this place seems like no pony would act superior to you." I see the small trading booths and friendly ponies aplenty. Cloud looks over at me and opens his mouth to speak, but decides to stay silent. After a minute I see him glancing at Kira every so often, almost as if he's inspecting her.

"I know I've seen her before..." He mumbles to himself.

"What's that Cloud?" I ask him.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen Kira before. I just can't remember where."

"Odd... Well if anything comes to you, let me know."

Cloud nods at me and we arrive at a shack. Kira comes to a stop and halts us both.

"We're here. The rendezvous should be here soon, I was almost certain we had arrived hours late, due to you're slow natures." Kira mocks. I let out a low growl sound.

"_I'm **NOT** slow!_" I think to myself. "Kira, where is this contact stallion you were talking about?" I say.

"Here he comes right now." Kira says irritated and points over towards two familiar stallions.

"Oh no..." Cloud says as he spots them.

"Hello Colt. I assume you have the package?"

"_Colt... Out of all the possible ponies, it had to be Colt. Now I know that Kira really does have something over him._" I think to myself with a worried look on my face.

"Hello Princess, Cloud, Miss... Kira I'm guessing?" Colt asks.

"Yes, now answer the question."

"Alright, alright. Yes I do right here." he motions towards a box on his back. "It was a bit more trouble then I thought it'd be, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"I didn't ask. Just hand it over." Kira maintains a emotionless composure.

"First, I want to know why there's a small city in here? Is it some sort of model? Because if it is, it must be pretty valuable to be all the way out in the Everfree Forests."

I look over at Cloud and whisper.

"She made him go to the Everfree Forest for a box? I heard that place is filled with deadly creatures!"

"I know, we must be playing a dangerous game here." He whispers back.

"I'm afraid I can't tell me, and don't even start to think I'll fall for any of your tricks. I care not for the likes of you." Kira continues.

"Fine, be that way." Colt pulls the box off his back and hands it to her. "Now I want your ponies to stay away from mine!" Colt subtly motion his head over to me.

"_What does he mean by that?_" The thought occurs to me.

"Don't worry, we will. Now Swift, Cloud. I believe we have somewhere to be." Kira says.

We nod at her and head off. Then Kira stops in her tracks.

"Oh and Colt, report to the Ponyville Inn to get your next job."

Cloud and Kira walk off, but I stay behind.

"Hey, what did you mean by your ponies?" I ask Colt.

"It's nothing, I'm just dealing with a bit of bad luck lately." Colt answers vaguely.

"You, Bad luck? That's surprising. Just stay out of my heist! I don't know why you were Kira's contact, but I don't like where this is going."

"Whatever you say Swift..."

"You called me Swift?"

"It's your name isn't it? I better get going, and you better be catching up with your group." Colt motions over to Cloud and Kira.

"Fine, be careful."

"Starting to admit that you care?"

I start to blush a bit before I regain my composure.

"Uh... Just... Just be careful." I run off and join the group again. "_I really don't like this. Kira and Colt are keeping something from me._"

"Hey Swift..." Cloud looks over at me.

"Yeah Cloud?"

"I'm willing to set aside differences with him, should we meet again. And I know we will."

"How do you know that?"

"It's Colt. We always end up running into him."

"Too true, I have a feeling that little transaction will somehow tie into this heist..."

"Let's just cross our hooves and hope for the best. For us and Colt."

"Agreed. I have a toast in mind next time we get some drinks." I brighten the serious mood and smile a bit.

"Oh? What's that?"

"That my friend, is a secret..."

***A/N* GAH! Broken wrist interfered with writing, I am SOOOO sorry guys, I just got the cast off and had half of this just laying around and decided, you know what? It's my birthday! I got a bit, now it's time to give a bit! So I hopped on at around 10 PM yesterday, threw some ideas around, and started writing around 11. Got a good amount done and am proud of the work thus far. Hope you ponies like it! Now I swear I'll keep updating weekly. As long as no bodily injuries happen again, you'll get your updates. As always it's alternation time, so next chapter is a Colt POV chapter. Alright, thanks for reading. This has been Colt, and I'm signing off! BOOP!**


	7. Getting Aqcuainted (Colt's POV)

***A/N* And we're back with a much sooner update, I finally released it within my week time limit! And this will continue to be just so. Again this chapter is a Colt POV chapter. If you do not want to read Colt's story, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Which will be up soon.**

Colt's POV

"Colt, wake up! It's 10 A.M. You need to give me the details and then we head out." Gambit's voice travels through the door.

"Gah!" I awaken to the sudden yelling. "Oh, alright. I'll be out in a second!"

"Alright, I'll wait downstairs, I got a few things in town while you were asleep. One of them, I think you might like."

"_Sounds like he's getting to be a good partner. Guess after all this I should get him something. He seems nice enough, if not a tad cynical at times._" I thought to myself. I force myself out of bed and stretch for a moment. "Today will be interesting..." I walk out of the door and see Gambit holding a box to his side. I walk downstairs and take a seat next to him.

"Now, I wasn't sure what you would like exactly. So I kinda just guessed. But I went to this clothing store called the Carousel Boutique and got you something. The proprietor was kinder than I expected too, considering she looked like a typical Canterlot pony." Gambit explained

"Alright, so what'd you get me? Hopefully not a suit, I'm not big on casually wearing formal attire."

"No no, something I thought a treasure hunter might like." Gambit explained as he picked up the box and slid it across the table.

"Fancy wrapping, you sure it wasn't from Canterlot?" I tease.

"Heheh, yeah. I'm positive." Gambit responds. I slowly open the box to reveal a brown fedora hat.

"Haha! I love it!" I thank him with glee as I put it on.

"Thought you would, just seemed like your style. I figured, "Hey, he likes old artifacts. Why not old style hats?"" He explains. I smile at him.

"Alright, now that that's over with. I guess I should fill you in, no?"

"I'm all ears, go ahead."

"Alright." I hush my voice. "I need to get some noble clothes, somehow gain an audience with Celestia, and then distract her for a while, so the Underground can... "Eliminate" somepony.

"Eliminate? As in kill? An innocent?" He inquired, somewhat shocked.

"Celestia, I hope not! I'm hoping maybe just to throw him in jail or something."

"Don't know if I could handle that on my conscience. Killing a bandit is one thing, an innocent... That's just wrong."

"Gambit, killing in general isn't really good. I prefer a more cunning approach. Possibly bluffing my way out, or at least just a knock out. There's never a reason to kill."

"I suppose you're right, but even so, we may not have the chance to bluff our ways out of something."

"Yeah, I guess so... If we need to fight, I'm able. I just prefer to stay undetected... And in the shadows."

"We'll do our best. Are you sure you can do your mission, I mean distracting the princess, that may be a bit difficult."

"Not sure, I guess we'll find out though, it needs to be done by today though, so let's head out."

"Alright, to the train stop we go..." Gambit thinks for a minute. "Wait, aren't we going to need noble clothes?"

"You're right, what was the one store you got this from called?"

"The Carousel Boutique."

"Let's stop there first, we can pick an outfit or two up. If she has any spares laying around that is."

"Alright then, follow me."

Gambit and I stand up and exit the inn. Gambit leads the way to a fancy looking store. I walk inside and am greeted by a marshmallow white mare with a fancy curled purple mane.

"Hello Darlings!" The white mare said while walking over to us, she glances over at Gambit, then to my new hat. "Oh yes, you were the kind stallion from earlier. I see you were true to your word when you said it was for a friend. I do say that hat looks rather nice on you dear."

"Thanks miss. I do like it myself, perfect for me." I smile at the comment. "Your craft I'm guessing?"

"Yes it is! I made it just last week, it didn't sell very fast, but I knew a fashion forward stallion such as yourselves would eventually think to find it." She said.

"Well I guess Gambit here knew my sense of style well enough then."

"I do my best, like I said, I just thought it fit you." Gambit added.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Rarity, dressmaker and fashionista of Ponyville at your service."

"Colt, Colt Fortune, and this here is Gambit. A pleasure madame." I say before giving a slight bow.

"The pleasure is all mine mister Fortune." She said with a small blush. "So what can I do for you two?"

"I was looking for some formal attire, I needed something nice to wear for a special occasion." I explain to Rarity.

"Oh, are you two partners?" Rarity inquires.

"Gah! No!" Me and Gambit yell in unison.

"Ahem. No, just friends. It's for another type of occasion." I say with a somewhat shocked face. "_I swear_, _every_ _mare I meet thinks I'm gay if I'm with a stallion, or married if I'm with a mare.__ First Rainbow Dash when I met her, and now this mare._" I look over at Gambit to see he has an equally shocked face.

"Oops, sorry for assuming dear. I just thought, you know "_Special_ Occasion", "Formal Attire"." She explains herself.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Anyways, do you have any suits or anything that I could buy?"

"Of course! Now do you need one or two?" She asked

"One is fine, thank you." I respond.

"Alright, just let me measure you and I can see what we have. Just step up on this platform and we can get started." She pointed out a platform next to her.

"Okay then, I guess I will do that then." I step up on the platform she pointed at.

"Now just stand still and it'll be over with before you know it." I do as she says and see Gambit wandering around the store.

"Hey Colt, are we taking the train to Canterlot right after this?" Gambit asked.

"Yeah, the train ride shouldn't be too long, only a couple hours." I answered. I see Rarity's eyes widen as Gambit said Canterlot.

"Oh! You're going to Canterlot? I simply adore Canterlot!" Rarity said excitedly.

"Born and raised there." I said to her.

"Really? Not to be rude or anything, but you seem... Different than most of the ponies there." She said,

"Yeah, well I guess I'm a different kind of stallion, my friend here is from... Actually where did you say you were from Gambit?" I ask him.

"Manehatten." He answered.

"Manehatten then. Our partnership is still a bit new." I say.

"Partnership? Do you two run a business?" She said while measuring my neck.

"No, it's more like... Archeology." I explain.

"Oh, I bet my friend Twilight would love to ask you some questions about that. She loves historic antiques and the like."

"I find myself more interested in the things every day now. I've found several things. I'm just glad we're in an... Independent line of work. No boss, no limitations."

"You said it Colt, my old boss was a pain. I make the slightest mistake in a drink and BAM I'm fired. I'm glad I found you when I did." Gambit said.

"You were a bartender then?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I worked at the place we were at the other night. They changed ownership though, I was there to ask for another job after the switch. But then you came along and asked me to work with you, so how could I say no?" Gambit explained his position. Rarity seems to just be listening and working at the same time.

"And juuuust about done." Rarity said, pulling away her tape measure. "Okay dear, you can relax and step down now."

"Thank you miss." I walk down from the platform and stretch my legs for a moment.

"Now, just let me look for an ensemble in your size. Any preference in color dear?" She asks.

"Grey should be fine. Thank you." I reply.

"Hmm..." She said, shuffling through a rack of coats. "Ah! Here we go. This should be perfect. Go ahead and head into a dressing room and try it on."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute. Don't miss me too much." I said jokingly to Gambit.

"I'll try not to." He replied with a smile on his face. I head off into the nearest dressing room and put on the dress shirt, then the coat, and finally re place the fedora back on my head. I walk back out and show it off to the two ponies waiting.

"So, how do I look?" I ask.

"You look simply stellar darling! The suit looks great on you!" Rarity says happily.

"You clean up well, Colt." Gambit commented. I smile at the comments.

"Well thanks. Now how much for the suit?" I ask.

"You know what, just for you, I'll give it to you for free. Call it a formal apology for the earlier assumption." Rarity said.

"That's very generous of you Miss Rarity. Thank you again. If I ever need anything formal again, you're my mare." I thank her.

"Why thank you! I'd certainly appreciate the business. I hope to see you again soon Mr. Fortune." She said waving bye at us.

"Goodbye. It was great meeting you." I return a wave.

"Yeah, thanks Miss." Gambit says to her. We walk out of the store, me wearing the new suit, and Gambit wearing his old watch and glasses.

"So Gambit, you got a story for that watch? It seems pretty old." I ask him.

"Actually yeah. I'll tell you on the way to the train station." He responded.

"Alright then, let's get going." I say motioning towards the direction of the train.

"Okay, let's get started then. Save all your questions until the end." He said, followed by clearing his throat. "Well, it was the day I left Manehatten and headed off to Canterlot. I had just moved out from my apartment and bought my ticket, so I took the first train there and went to my friend's place, where he said I could stay until I got settled in. So I headed over there and unpacked my stuff. My friend was out of town for a couple weeks, so the place was mine for myself for a bit. I decided I needed to get a job, so I went to the tavern, to look for any job postings or anything. Unfortunately there weren't any, so I just took a seat and ordered a drink. I saw a poker table over on the far side of the room. I took my drink and headed over there. There were 3 other ponies there, if I remember correctly. A mare. And 2 stallions who seemed to look like they were sharing the winnings. I took a seat and we started playing. I won hand, after hand.

One of the stallions suspected me of cheating... I wasn't. He said if I beat him one more time, with my hooves on the table the whole time, he would give me his watch. Now I've had this thing for a couple years now, it used to look a lot better. But now it's just a watch with worn leather, and a fancy glass casing. So the stallion dealt the cards, I even saw him sneak one. I didn't call him out on it, because I knew I'd win. So the last card was dealt, and I got a royal flush. I bet all I had on it, and he went all in as well, in addition to the watch. Turned out, he had a royal flush too. In fact, the next 3 hands were all royal flushes. The second and third time he wasn't even cheating. So here comes the final round, the cards are dealt, and I'm a queen short of the flush. With the smile he had on his face, I knew he had a full. So I called the waiter over and he tripped, landing right next to the stallion. He looked down to help him up, and I stole his queen. I ended up winning the watch, and over 2,000 bits. That's also when the bartender offered me a job as the bartender, and fill in Blackjack dealer. I've never lost a single game of cards since I started.

And that my friend, is the story behind this watch."

"A good story Gambit. Who knew you conned some poor sucker out of it. Well done." I praise him. We arrive at the train station and we buy our tickets. Gambit took his seat.

"Hey Colt, I'm gonna rest for a bit. I got up pretty early today." Gambit says, while letting out a yawn.

"Alright, sweet dreams." I say with a smirk at Gambit. He laughs, and closes his eyes, before too long he's passed out. "Hmm... Nothing to do, I guess I'll just take a walk." I walk around the train, and after a minute I arrive at the back of the train, outside. I gaze at the clouds for a minute. "_Hmm... I wonder if Princess would mind some extra company after my part's done. Somepony needs to keep an eye on that Underground slime that she has with her._" I thought to minute I stared at the clouds turned into one hour, then that hour into two, then we arrive at our destination. "I guess I should wake up Gambit." I walk back to the original train cart I was in to see Gambit is already up.

"Hey, the engine woke me up. Don't worry about it." Gambit said, stretching his legs, then walking off the train, motioning for me to follow

"Alright, now we need to figure out how we're getting an audience with the princess."

"Don't worry about that. I have an idea. Do you still have your old guard armor?"

"Yeah, back at my place. Why?"

"We can pose you as a foreign dignitary. And I could act as your bodyguard. They keep guard armor locked up pretty tight. They won't think that I'll be just anypony."

"Genius! I knew I picked you for a reason Gambit!" I say excitedly. "Alright, let's head back to my place. We can pick it up, then we can head to the castle. Let's hope this works.

Me and Gambit head off to my small shack of a house...

***A/N* Ehh? Ehh? How'd I do? I even got it finished EARLY for you guys. See, I keep my promises when bad stuff doesn't happen to me. Anywho, yeah. How about that, Colt and Gambit are basically pulling a suicide mission, this reminds me of this one time in Mass Effect... Never mind. Anyways, I'll be back with an update either this or next weekend. No promises that it will be up any earlier than Friday next week. But until then, enjoy this chapter. As usual the alternation is still applying here. The next chapter is a Swift chapter. So if you don't want to read those, you'll have to wait until the update after that. That being said, this has been Colt. Signing off. BOOP!  
**


End file.
